everlastingly yours
by GinnyPotter91
Summary: a story of separation and heartbreak. a Surprising pregnancy and seeing someone again. HPGW HrRW
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters. They belong to Ms. J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. I only own the story line.  
  
Chapter one- The Beginning  
  
Harry went onto one knee. "Ginny, will you marry me?" Harry said. Just as Ginny was about to say yes, a blast went off somewhere on her left.  
  
"Ginny, I need to go. Sorry for everything" Harry said getting up and running to the door. Ginny stood up. "Harry I will" She yelled, but her voice was drowned out by another blast.  
  
Harry was running. He needed to find Voldemort, before he did too much damage. His mind was slightly preoccupied. He had proposed to the girl of his dreams and did not get an answer.  
  
Harry ran into a dark room. It lit up as he stepped in. "I've been expecting you, Harry," Voldemort said. Harry looked over at the person in front of him. Hate surged through his body, as he mentally prepared himself for what was coming.  
  
Ginny stood in the same spot for some time, before a woman walked in. "Miss Weasley, we need to evacuate the premises immediately" she said. But Ginny did not move. The woman came over and grabbed her wrist and led her out of the building.  
  
Once she was out of the building, the lady let go of her. Ginny saw her family and ran over to them. They were a rather large bunch among the people. Her Mother, Father were there so was Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy Ron and even Hermione were standing in a circle near a rather large rock.  
  
"Oh Ginny we were so worried," her mother said, worriedly. Ginny did not know what to say so instead she hugged her mother tightly. "Where's Harry" Ron asked, looking around. "Still in there" Ginny said, tears running down her face.  
  
An uncomfortable silence followed. Another blast went off in the building. Part of the building collapsed.  
  
Harry dogged the curse that Voldemort through at him. He was tired. He couldn't keep this up. He needed to think of a plan to defeat Voldemort, fast. Suddenly everything clicked. Harry stood up. "So, you're ready to die know?" Voldemort said, a sneer on his face. "Avada-" "Expeliarmus!" Voldemort's wand went flying out of his hand and right into Harry's. Harry looked at the wand and yelled one last curse that would end everything. "AVADA KADAVRA!!" Harry yelled as loud as he could. A green beam came out of the end of the wand and hit Voldemort Square in the chest.  
  
At first, nothing happened. Everything was going in slow motion. Voldemort had a look of shock on his face as he fell backwards. Harry was once again reminded of his godfather's death. Harry shook the thoughts out of his head. He had done it. He had defeated the most evil wizard in history. Harry took a deep breath and disapparated.  
  
There was a yell. Everybody heard it. They knew it was over. At that moment, dozens of Aurors started apparating to the site. They made their way to the building and burst through the door. Some time passed before they came out again. Tonks came straight over to them. "Voldemort's dead" she said. Everybody broke into wide smiles. "But we couldn't find Harry, we think he's dead" Tonks whispered Everyone was still. Mrs Weasley and Hermione were first to cry. The boys soon followed. Ginny stood there for a second in shock. Then she ran. She ran for longer than she could remember. She did not know where she was going, she just wanted to get away from that place as possible. She sat against a wall and broke. She cried for hors that night. The cold air biting at her. By the time she got up, she was a mess. Her eyes were red and she was all blotchy. She walked slowly along the path. Suddenly the heavens broke open. She was drenched in rain as she walked.  
  
She took a portkey back to the burrow.  
  
Ginny stayed outside. She sat against the tree by the lake. 'This is where Harry and I first kissed' she thought. Ginny started to sob again. After some time, it started to rain a lot harder, but Ginny did not care. Ginny looked at her finger. The engagement ring Harry gave her was on her finger. This made her cry harder. She sat there for hours longer, in the pouring rain, crying her heart out. She couldn't believe he was dead. They had shared so much in such a short time. She slowly got up and started to walk to the house.  
  
When she walked into the house it was very quiet, except for the sobbing. Her mother beckoned her into the room. She sat on the lounge next to Ron and Hermione. She sat there in silence, looking at the wall. She looked again at the ring on her finger. A few tears escaped from he eyes. Her other saw this and sat next to her. Mrs Weasley hugged her only daughter tightly. "We were engaged," she said, in tears. Her mother hugged her tighter.  
  
Hope u liked it ( 


	2. things have changed

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters. They belong to Ms. J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. I only own the story line.  
  
Chapter Two- Things have changed  
  
The holidays passed slowly for Ginny, as did Easter. Hermione and Ron were back at work. It was only her and her mother. Some days Ginny did not even feel like getting up at all. But she forced herself to.  
  
That morning, she dragged herself out of bed. She went downstairs and made her breakfast. She had toast with Vegemite, jam and Peanut butter. As she bit into it, she realised it didn't taste so bad. She nearly dropped her toast. She felt sick in the stomach as soon as she digested it. She ran upstairs to the toilet and vomited. Something was not right. Panic passed the teenagers face. She quickly brushed her teeth and ran to her room. She quickly did a test. Ginny fell onto her bed in shock.  
  
She was pregnant. With Harry's baby.  
  
Ginny went downstairs and told her mother. Her mother was shocked at first, but gave her a hug and supported her.  
  
That night, she told her family. They had the same reaction as her mother did. At least I only have one term left of school she said to herself.  
  
Time passed and it was time to go back to school.  
  
Eight months later- November that same year  
  
Ginny had finished school and was starting to show she was pregnant. She was preparing for the birth of her first child. She decided to go into Muggle London to go baby shopping. She went into a baby clothing shop and got some outfits for her unborn child. Ginny was getting tired so she decided to have a rest. She walked into a Muggle café and ordered a de-caff coffee. She eased herself into the chair and drank her coffee. When she looked up she saw Harry, at least that's what she thought. 'Don't Ginny. Don't think about him' She thought. But she couldn't stop looking at the man. He had messy black hair that stuck up at the back. She couldn't see his face. He got up and left after a few minutes. She shrugged her shoulders and finished her coffee. She got up and went out on the street. Ginny started to make her way back to the bus stop, when she bumped into someone. She mumbled her apology and looked at the person.  
  
"Harry?" "Um, Hi Ginny" Ginny slapped him across the face. "How could you put us through your death when you not even dead?" Ginny said angrily. "C'mon Ginny, see it from my point of view" "Sorry, but I can't" "Well come to my house and I can explain" "No, I don't think so" "Please!" Ginny could hear the desperation in his voice. "Oh all right". Harry led the way to his apartment. Once inside they sat at the kitchen table. "I really missed you" Ginny whispered. "I missed you, too" Harry said. There was a painful stillness. "Go on, start yo story" Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"When I proposed to you, I thought you were going to reject me. So I ran off to fight Voldemort to save myself the embarrassment and rejection," Harry started.  
  
"I said yes, but obviously you did not hear me," Ginny said  
  
"Anyway after defeating Voldemort, I don't know what happened. I disapparated to the outskirts of London. By the time I realised what I'd done, it was too late. So I let you live your lives without me".  
  
"Harry you should have came back, we all love you so much" Ginny got up and gave Harry an awkward hug.  
  
"Whose baby is that, Ginny?" Harry asked. "Its-" "Shoot my water just broke" Ginny said, uncomfortably. "Quickly ring St Mungos," she said. "What?" "The number is in my purse" Ginny quickly sat down. Harry ran to Ginny's bag and got the number. He rang them and ran back to Ginny, whose face was scrunched up in pain. "They're sending an ambulance." "Harry you have to hide when they come, everyone thinks your dead," Ginny said, in between gasps. Harry ran and put on his invisibility cloak. There was a knock on the door. Ginny slowly made her way to the door, Harry following her closely. They made her lay on a stretcher. She grabbed Harry's hand. Harry stayed by her side as much as possible through everything, without getting in the way.  
  
By the time they were at St Mungos, Ginny was almost having contractions constantly.  
  
"Congratulations, Miss Weasley. You have given birth to a Girl and a Boy." 


End file.
